Ma malédiction
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Peut-être l'avait-elle cherché dans le fond. Elle s'était crue au-dessus des lois et des règles. Elle avait manqué de sagesse. Et maintenant elle était maudite. Maudite d'avoir aimé la mauvaise personne.


_Bonsoir tout le monde. Voici un OS sur un couple que je n'avais pas encore publié. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête et d'une traite._

Ma malédiction

Une ombre se découpa dans la nuit calme d'été. Le voile de la mariée volait doucement au gré du vent. Hermione Granger, nouvellement Hermione Granger-Weasley, regarda son alliance briller avec les éclats d'étoiles. Elle n'aimait pas cette bague, c'était Ron qui l'avait choisi. À bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait que peu de choses qu'elle aimait dans son mariage. La présence de son passé peut-être. À l'instant où celui-ci était arrivé, elle l'avait senti. Son corps était tendu de toute part. Ils étaient liés, elle l'aurait senti n'importe où, même au milieu de la foule. Elle l'avait senti dans l'église et le sentait depuis. Il était là, près d'elle, constamment. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

La sorcière s'était isolée de son mariage sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'elle préférait croire. Elle s'était ennuyée. Seule sa fille avait su distraire sa journée. Mais la petite fille dormait à poings fermés à présent et Hermione en avait eu assez de faire semblant. La présence de son passé avait augmenté ce sentiment. Une part d'elle avait envie et besoin de lui parler. Elle le laissait prendre son temps. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'observait en silence. Trop longtemps. Elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle voulait qu'il parle. Elle réclamait des explications. Elle lui en voulait. Elle voulait qu'il s'excuse. Il les avait abandonné. Ce trop plein d'émotions la fit bouillir. La pleine lune était proche, elle était toujours sensible dans ces moments-là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, lança-t-elle hargneusement sans se retourner.

Elle entendit ses pas dans l'herbe. Il se rapprochait doucement, de sa démarche patiente et calculée. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Hermione avait aimé ça, il y a bien longtemps. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner, pour ne pas voir ce visage qu'elle oubliait peu à peu. Parfois, elle se surprenait à regretter de ne pas avoir de photos. Elle les avait brûlé, une à une. Elle avait naïvement cru que cela l'aiderait à l'oublier. Douce utopie.

-Je suis venu te féliciter, répondit l'intrus avec une certaine tendresse.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas de sa chaleur. Elle voulait qu'il parte, qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Et, si possible, pour de bon cette fois. C'était trop douloureux. Elle sentait son ventre se tendre et se força à se répéter les mots qu'il avait dit. Qu'en avait-elle à faire, de ses félicitations hypocrites ? Elle se retient de demander de quoi il pouvait bien la féliciter. D'avoir tourner la page ? La bonne blague. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il était sa malédiction. Même Ron le savait, en partie. Il ignorait tout des causes et conséquences. Il ignorait même qui était ce « il ». Hermione lui avait dit que c'était mieux ainsi, il n'avait pu qu'approuver. Sa femme en aimait un autre et l'aimerait pour toujours. Il avait fini par se faire une raison. Lui l'aimait comme un fou, il était prêt à tout accepter, à prendre tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Ron ne méritait pas tout ça. Il avait ramassé les morceaux d'un vase qu'il n'avait pas cassé.

-Pour ton mariage, compléta alors l'indésirable.

Un rire ironique sortit de la gorge d'Hermione. Sa part la plus sombre était présente. Elle était malheureuse. Le temps n'avait pas été des plus clément avec elle. Le seul bonheur que lui avait accordé sa vie était une petite fille, Rose. Lorsqu'elle avait vu cet enfant, qu'elle avait failli abandonner, elle avait ressenti toute sa fragilité. Et Rose lui avait souri. Elle était douce, fraiche, belle, comme une fleur. Mais Hermione voulait protéger sa fille, elle voulait lui donner une carapace, des épines. Rose. Ce prénom à la fois ancien, comme une ancienne histoire ou une ancienne vie, et pourtant si vivant.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne se laisserait plus dé-illusionner par l'amour. Elle avait fermé son coeur après la naissance de sa petite princesse.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, s'exclama-t-elle en laissant ressortir un peu de sa colère.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit là. Qu'il soit aussi calme. Tout en lui l'énervait. Il était trop maîtrisé. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas cette ambiance nostalgique et irréelle. Il l'avait félicité, bien. Maintenant au revoir, adieu.

-Je sais.

Retenant de justesse un grognement, Hermione serra les poings et attaqua.

-Tu n'étais pas invité !

-Je sais.

N'y résistant plus, Hermione se retourna et observa rageusement celui qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait pas spécialement changé. Seules trois années étaient passées dans le fond. Trois années horribles. Sans Rose, Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu. Tout ce faux semblant lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle détestait sa vie et elle détestait cet homme qui lui avait presque tout volé. Presqu'autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

-De quel droit débarques-tu le soir de mon mariage. _Après_ la cérémonie !

Elle le vit se tendre légèrement mais n'en avait que faire. Il était temps que ça sorte. Trois ans qu'elle retenait ses mots. Trois ans qu'elle voulait lui parler.

-Je t'ai attendu, continua-t-elle. Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. Pendant tous les préparatifs du mariage et même pendant la cérémonie. Et pendant tout ce temps, Ron tremblait à côté de moi. Est-ce que…

-Tu lui as dit ?, l'interrompit alors l'homme, surpris.

Hermione eut un sourire ironique. Forcément, il s'inquiétait pour son petit bonheur, pour sa tranquillité, pour les apparences. Il la dégoûtait.

-Je me suis mise à pleurer quand il m'a demandé en mariage. Il a vite compris que ce n'était pas de bonheur.

Un ange passa. Elle vit une brève douleur dans les yeux miels. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il fallait qu'il parte, elle n'avait que ça en tête. Pourquoi venait-il maintenant ? Prenait-il un plaisir malsain à la voir souffrir ?

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a jamais fait le rapprochement avec toi et ne le fera jamais. Notre secret est bien gardé. Maintenant vas t'en. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

-Je ne peux pas, gémit le sorcier.

Il n'avait pas supporté d'apprendre qu'elle allait se marier. Il avait fulminé pendant des jours. Il avait connu des excès de violence qui l'avait surpris lui-même. Elle était à lui, elle lui appartenait toute entière. Il ne supportait pas qu'un autre ait pu la toucher. Le loup en lui grogna.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches Remus, mais ça va mal finir. Tu as très bien pu partir il y a trois ans. Recommence. Tu verras, c'est comme monter à vélo : ça ne s'oublie pas.

-Tu es amère, remarqua-t-il à voix basse.

Une part de lui ne la reconnaissait pas. Bien sûr il avait connu une Hermione que personne n'aurait pu imaginer. Mais cette femme-ci était plus sombre. Plus redoutable aussi. Plus blessante.

-La faute à qui Remus ? Hein ? La faute à qui ? J'ai affronté tout ça toute seule ! Tu m'as abandonné, comme un lâche.

L'attaque sembla toucher Remus, qui perdit un peu de son calme olympien. Il savait qu'Hermione avait souffert. Il avait entendu les bruits de couloirs qui disaient qu'Hermione Granger avait perdu une part d'humanité. Il savait que c'était vrai. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle amertume. Égoïstement, il était heureux qu'elle lui en veuille, qu'elle pense toujours à lui. Elle avait raison. Il était lâche, mauvais. La vie n'avait pas épargné personne. Surtout pas la jolie brune qui avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne.

Mais il ne voulait pas lui rendre sa liberté. Elle n'était qu'à lui.

-Harry dit que Rose est très douée pour son âge.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, Hermione sauta sur Remus qui tomba sous l'effet du choc. Les yeux fous de rage, Hermione tenait son cou et le bloquait avec son corps. Un long grognement traversa les lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. La partie animal l'emportait.

Remus resta un instant interdit devant cette vision irréelle.

-Ne t'approche jamais de ma fille, siffla lentement Hermione en prononçant chaque syllabe.

-C'est aussi la mienne, murmura alors Remus.

Hermione planta alors ses dents dans le cou de Remus qui gémit dans une plainte. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'avait traversé Hermione. Ils étaient liés. Elle avait hérité d'une partie de sa malédiction. Un loup vivait en elle. Tous les deux étaient maudits, sans l'être. Ni elle ni lui ne se transformait quand la lune était pleine. Mais tous les deux avaient une part d'animal en eux. Hermione avait essayé de le guérir. Elle s'était fait trop confiance. Elle avait mélangé leur sang et avait lancé de nombreuses incantations. Ils avaient bu une quantité impressionnante de potions. Hermione était sûre d'elle, rayonnante. Mais ils n'étaient pas restés impunis. Ils avaient contré certaines lois magiques et en avait subi les conséquences. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas guérir complètement Lupin, qu'il aurait des séquelles. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à en avoir en retour.

Ils s'étaient aimés. Bien avant cette épreuve, lorsqu'il était professeur pendant sa 7ème année. Ils s'étaient aimés, à l'abri des regards, n'ayant que faire de la Morale. Elle avait voulu le sauver, par amour. Pour qu'ils fondent une famille. Mais le destin s'était montré impitoyable et Hermione avait hérité d'une part de la malédiction. Remus lui en avait voulu, lui reprochant d'avoir augmenté sa culpabilité. Une énorme dispute avait éclaté entre eux, rythmée par l'animal qui vivait en eux. Les mots avaient été hauts. Remus avait disparu de la circulation. Mais ils étaient liés à jamais. Ils sentaient les émotions fortes de l'autre. C'était une malédiction irrémédiable. Hermione avait tout tenté pour l'arrêter. Mais en vain.

La forme de vie qui grandissait en elle l'avait forcé à prendre ses distances avec ses recherches. Elle avait appris qu'un enfant sans père était très mal vu dans le monde des sorciers et, ayant peur que son bébé souffre, elle avait supplié à Ron de ne pas poser de question et de les protéger, elle et son bébé. Ron, si gentil, avait tout accepté. Il avait donné son nom à l'enfant aux cheveux miels. Tout le monde s'était laissé berner par les yeux foncés de la petite fille, si semblables à ceux de sa mère, et à ses cheveux châtains/miels qui auraient pu convenir à l'enfant de Ron et Hermione.

Le couple avait annoncé à tous qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis des mois en secret et n'avait voulu aucune pression de leur famille et amis. Ron était trop gentil.

-Hermione, j'ai mal.

La sorcière releva la tête et regarda Remus, les yeux emplis de larmes. Le visage de l'ancien loup-garou était crispé sous la douleur. Elle l'avait mordu si fort qu'une entaille sanglante courait sur son cou pâle. Elle essuya sa bouche d'un bref coup de manche, se fichant de ses larmes, et transperça Remus de son regard.

-Moi aussi j'ai mal Remus. J'ai mal depuis trois ans.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Hermione donna un coup dans le corps de Remus et s'éloigna de lui, en tombant presque sur le sol. Elle resta à faire distance de la terre et se tint le ventre. Elle ressentait sa propre douleur, assimilée à celle de Remus. Ce trop plein d'émotions lui crevait le coeur.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Remus ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Remus se releva alors et s'approcha d'elle, se mettant à sa hauteur. Il tenait un mouchoir tacheté de sang contre son cou. De deux doigts, il releva le menton d'Hermione et la regarda avec douceur.

-Parce que je t'aime Hermione.

Le temps se suspendit. Ils étaient noyés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Remus se pencha pour l'embrasser mais une fois encore, Hermione le repoussa. De grosses larmes dégringolaient sur son visage.

-Tu n'as pas le droit…, murmura-t-elle. Non, tu n'as pas le droit !

-Ne cries pas, l'implora presque Remus. Je…

-Non ! Trois ans Remus ! Où étais-tu ?

-Je ne voulais pas que la bête choisisse pour toi !, cria alors l'ancien loup-garou. Je voulais que tu sois libre, je voulais…

Alors que Remus parlait, Hermione ressentait toutes ses émotions. Mais ils devaient se faire une raison. Hermione plaça alors sa main devant Remus, le stoppant. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle lui sourit.

-C'est trop tard. J'ai choisi. Pour Rose.

Une part d'Hermione savait que tout cela était des excuses. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir avec Remus et sa fille. Au fond, peu de choses avaient de l'importance aux yeux d'Hermione. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ron. Il n'était pas un objet qu'on utilisait, blessait et jetait. Remus aurait pu le comprendre si la bête en lui ne criait pas à la domination.

-Tu peux encore divorcer, tenta de la raisonner Remus. On peut élever notre fille ensemble, on pourrait…

-Tu es si égoïste. Ron était là lui ! C'est lui qui tenait ma main quand j'accouchais et…

-Et moi je ressentais tout !

Un sanglot transperça la nuit. Au loin, Hermione entendait la musique pulser. Elle distinguait des rires et de nombreuses conversations. Tout le monde s'amusait, personne n'imaginait ce qu'il se passait à quelques pas d'eux. Hermione tendit un peu plus l'oreille, c'était l'un de ses rares privilèges assimilé à sa malédiction. Elle percevait les bruits de pas, pourtant discret. Une personne s'était éloignée de la fête et se dirigeait vers eux.

-Quelqu'un vient, murmura Remus en écho.

-C'est Ron, chuchota Hermione en reconnaissant le pas de son mari.

Avalant sa salive, Hermione se demandait comment elle pourrait faire pour faire croire à Ron que tout allait bien. Le coeur de la mariée pulsait plus fort que la musique. Serrant ses poings, Hermione regarda Remus. Elle observa avec rapidité ses traits. Sa cicatrice lui dévorant une partie du visage. Ses yeux dorés qui la regardaient tout aussi intensément. Ses cheveux aux reflets miels et argentés. Elle eut un petit sourire face à ses rides. Il était beau. Ses lèvres formaient un sourire tendre qui ravageait le coeur de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Va t'en Remus, murmura-t-elle. Il est trop tard. Tu as laissé mourir notre chance.

Avec douceur, Remus prit sa main et la baisa. Laissant ses lèvres plus longtemps que d'accoutumée. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle sentait l'odeur légèrement sauvage de Remus. Elle l'avait revu une dernière fois, elle était apaisée.

Soudain, des lèvres douces capturaient les siennes. Elle se laissa répondre à l'étreinte. Ses mains dans les cheveux de Remus, Hermione l'attira à elle. Les mains de Remus étaient sur sa taille et la rapprochait le plus possible de son corps.

Au loin, ils entendirent Ron appeler Hermione. Le charme était rompu. Ils se regardèrent un instant, les yeux légèrement obscurcis. Remus se leva finalement, tendant sa main à Hermione. La paume chaude de l'ancien loup-garou la releva sans difficulté. Puis, Remus frictionna ses vêtements, faisant tomber des brins d'herbe. Hermione ne le lâcha pas du regard.

Avant qu'un « Pop » ne résonne, la jeune femme entendit une faible promesse, un espoir qu'un jour tout pourrait changer.

-Je reviendrai.

 _Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. J'espère que vous avez aimés cette histoire. Il est possible que je fasse une suite, notamment car certains points restent obscurs. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
